Phobia
by Roth Prime
Summary: Shao Kahn wants Shang Tsung to create a new warrior for him, but instead of this warrior being made out of flesh, souls or blood he wants this one to be made out of fear. This will prove to be a huge mistake.
1. The Start

It has been 2 years ago that Kitana discovered the truth about her past so with some help from the Earthrealmers she brought edenia back, with her mother ruling as queen and her bodyguard and friend Jade by her side.

With Edenia brought back, Shao Kahn was becoming scared. Shao Kahn ordered Shang Tsung to create a new warrior, something like Mileena or Skarlet but Shao Kahn told Tsung spusificly to make this new warrior male and make him as powerful and as ruthless as possible, Shang Tsung happily agreed to this. It took growling days to weeks to months, Shang Tsung started to become delirious and started to look like a wreck.

There was a large terrible screaming coming from the flesh pits one day, and the curios Skarlet walked down to the flesh pits and looked around for the origin of the screaming and what she found was not pretty, even for her. There were many mutilated dead bodies not just of humans and tarkotens but mutilated snakes and many, many bugs all around the corpses, and when I say bugs I'm not talking about the type of bugs that you would find under a rock these bugs were huge spiders, ants, centipedes and even some sort of unknown black bugs too. Skarlet heard a noise so she turned around to see some sort of deformed thing coming from the shadows, it was covered in blood. It had maybe 25 hands it looked like a centipede but and an upside down face, it's mouth was wide open and it made some sort of inhuman sound. This thing was strange and frightening even for an assassin like Skarlet, the thing just stood there, Skarlet pulled out her two blades ready for battle. The thing then stood up and ran at her with amazing speed and swiped the weapons out of the assassins hands and even if Skarlet can put her hands out in front of her to defend herself it wouldn't be enough, the creature raised up one of his arms ready to attack but right before the thing did, a very large spear went right through the side of the creatures head, the creature fell dead on the floor. Skarlet turned her head to look at the attacker and she saw a man standing there but she didn't see his condition, his face was consumed by shadows, he then walked out of the shadows reveling himself to be Shang Tsung. The sorcerer was covered in blood, he looked malnourished and he had bags under his eyes looking like if he never sleeped in days.

"What the hell are you doing here, GET OUT!" yelled the sorcerer

Skarlet stood her ground and yelled back "What the hell are you doing down here? One of your creations tried to kill me!" she yelled back.

"I'm doing whatever the emperor's orders are, now GET OUT!" yelled Shang Tsung

Skarlet turned her head to the right to see black curtains and bloody hand prints all over them. Some sort of bright light was eluminated from behind the curtains.

"What is that?!" asked Skarlet

"Nothing, now GO AWAY!" yelled Shang Tsung

But Skarlet ignored the sorcerer's commands and walked to the black curtain to see what was behind it. Skarlet walked right in front of it and put her hand on the curtain to see what it was but Shang Tsung grabbed her by the wrist and yelled at her "GET OUT!"

Skarlet then pulled her hand away from the sorcerer tuned around and walked out. Thinking whatever Shang Tsung's doing it is not pretty.

A month has past, and Shao Kahn was sitting in his throe in his fortress. Soon the sorcerer Shang Tsung and two tarkoten guards walked up to Shao Kahn, it was Shang Tsung who spoke.

"My emperor, I just need one more thing and your perfect assassin will be ready." Said Shang Tsung

"What is it that you need to half to come to me to ask?" asked the emperor

"I need to borrow Baraka and Ermac for this journey, I am going to the Darkrealm." Siad Shang Tsung

Shao Kahn gasped at this and so did some of the guards that we're beside him.

"Why would you want to go to a treacherous realm like that one? I don't even want to fuse that realm into Outworld." Said the emperor

"You want the ultimate assassin right? Well let me go to the Darkrealm to retrieve something." Said the sorcerer

Shao Kahn thought about this and rubbed his chin "Very well sorcerer, you may leave to the Darkrealm." Said Shao Kahn

Then out of no were Baraka and Ermac appeared at Shang Tsung's sides.

"We will leave now." Said Shang Tsung

Shang Tsung then raised his hand and opened a portal to the Darkrealm Shang Tsung, Baraka and Ermac walked through the portal to a black void. Baraka and Ermac were both scared by this realm, not even the great emperor Shao Kahn was brave enough to step in to this realm. It looked like they were standing in a desert at night but there were no stars and there were no clouds blocking them out, there was absolutely no light. But luckily Shang Tsung brought his torch to light the way, and they started to walk forward. It was about an hour until they were approached by a very tall figure, it was wearing a black cloak and it had a very large metal crow-like mask and it had very large metal claws the figure just stood there starring at them then it spoke.

"I am lord Umbra the god of Darkness, and I know why you're here and I know what you're looking for." Said the being

"Then we're is it?" yelled Shang

"I am warning you 'Shang Tsung' the path you chose will be treacherous, this is my last warning." Said Umbra, then he dispersed

"Well… that was strange." Said Ermac

"Silence Fool!" yelled Shang Tsung

After 20 more minutes of walking Shang Tsung laughed as he looked down he then went down on the ground and grabbed something, in a glass container.

"Master! May I ask what is it you have there?" asked Baraka

"Ha! This is a fear worm Baraka! You would not want to come in immediate contact with these creatures." Said Shang Tsung as he showed Baraka the 3 foot long worm trying to smash through the container and attack all three of them.

"Then why do you need that?" asked Ermac

"You will see." Said Shang Tsung

The Sorcerer then opened a portal and returned to Outworld along with Baraka and Ermac.

A/N: This is just a heads up guys, this story is going to have lots of graphic content, strong language and disturbing description. P.S. thank you for reading.


	2. Birth

Deep within the flesh pits Shang Tsung was finally finishing up his new creation, it was hard to tell what this new creation looked like. He had white bandages wrapped around him like a mummy but he had black pants on. There was a large incision in the creation's chest area and the Sorcerer Shang Tsung was putting new organs and blood into the creatures body also he was transferring new energy into the creatures body it really didn't matter what type of energy he put in the body, after his final step he will be complete. Shang Tsung then placed the final organ into the body, the heart, this was Shang Tsung final step he took out the fear worm in the container, he took from the Darkrealm. Shang Tsung then opened the jar and quickly grabbed the slimy little demon before it could escape or kill Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung had to hand it to the worm it was a tough fighter. Shang Tsung then finilly showed the creature a place to hide the corpuses open cavity, the slimy demon then slithered it's way in to the body. The body then by itself closed the large open slash in its chest. Shang Tsung then waited for 1 minute, nothing happens, 5 minutes, nothing happens and finally 10 minutes and then he knew that this creature was still dead. Shang Tsung turned around and with all the anger he could muster he punch a hole through the wall.

"Motherfucker! Uhg well… I guess I should start all over again, I might as well get the tarkoten gards to carry this carcass out." Said Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung then turned around one last time to see a dead body lying there. But just then the body's right arm twitched Shang Tsung then ran to the body to get a closer look at it. The body then collapsed on the floor shaking like it was having a severe seizure. On its hands and knees coughing up some sort of black liquid, the cloth barely held back the black substance coming from the creature's mouth. The creature then let out a bloodcurdling inhuman scream that was so loud that the Netherrealm could have heard it.

The beast then started to get up on two of his feet and looked directly at Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung for the most parts of his life he was a very brave man, but when he was starring at this unpredictable thing before him it was scary enough to scare the shit out of Shao Kahn. The creature finally spoke but he spoke with a double toned demonic voice.

"Who are you?" asked the creature

Shang Tsung then stood tall and proud and said "I am Shang Tsung, your creator, I gave you life and you will obey me and your new master and Emperor Shao Kahn." Said Shang Tsung in a slimy voice

The creature then responded by ripping off the bandages that were wrapped around his head, when he was done he looked directly into Shang Tsung's eye's, his soul. The creature finally spoke in a spiteful yet confused voice.

"Give me a mirror." Said the creature

"I don't think that yo-"

"I said give me a fucking mirror!" yelled the beast

Shang Tsung then reached out and grabbed the mirror that was on his surgical table and handed it over to his creation. The creature then took the mirror from Shang Tsung's hand and looked into it. His face looked terrible his skin was paper white, he had long black hair and he had a tarkoten face but with red cat-like eye's and black teeth. He just keeped starring into the mirror. Shang Tsung got tired of this and said "Soon you will get used to it." He said. But with an ungodly turn of the creatures head that made Shang Tsung flinch a little.

"I will get used to it soon? I love it!" he said

Shang Tsung noticed that his left eye and hand were twitching, this was strange even for Shang Tsung, when he created Mileena she was insane too but she hated her face. This creation not only thought his face was ok but he loved it. Shang Tsung also noticed his hands, it looked like he put both of his hands into a vat of ink, they were also clawed. The creature was still laughing historically at the mirror, at his face. Shang Tsung knew that man was going to be a great addition to Shao Kahn's army and assassin's. Shang Tsung then put his hand on the creature's shoulder and said

"I will take you to get appropriate clothing and armor then meet your new master." Said Shang Tsung

The creature then placed down the mirror and looked at Shang Tsung.

"Ok hahahahaha"

Shang Tsung then led the creature out of the flesh pits while they were walking it suddenly hit Shang Tsung, He needed a name Shang Tsung rubbed his chin and thought.

"Phobia" said the monster that was walking right next to Shang Tsung

"Pardon?"

"That's what I want my name to be, Phobia" said the creature

Shang Tsung liked that name as he already knew his abilities and that name matches up perfectly with him. Shang Tsung laughed and said "Phobia it is."


End file.
